For the installation of electrical components, electrical contractors use tools for creating large round and square holes in electrical enclosures. These enclosures are usually fabricated from low carbon or stainless steel sheet metal. The tools used for this purpose are well known in the industry and typically require a drilled pilot hole and draw bolt inserted through the hole in order to apply a load to a cutting die, typically known as a knockout. The draw bolts and knockouts are generally standardized and interchangeable with various tools for delivering the required punching force.
A wide array of types and classes of tools can be used for forming holes in sheet materials. Relatively simple tools can be utilized which use the draw bolt or a similar member to apply a load and require a ratchet or end-wrench to actuate. Alternatively, hydraulic rams that are operated by a hand pump are known. Such rams are directly connected to a pump or remotely connected using a hose. Alternatively, battery powered micro-hydraulic tools are known which utilize an integrated hydraulic ram, pump, and motor. Still other types of tools are known such as handheld powered tools that can be engaged with punch heads.
Although satisfactory in many respects, limitations exist with currently available tools. Punching tools are generally dedicated to a particular punching application. Thus, multiple tools are needed for different applications on a jobsite, such as for example cutting, crimping, etc. This imposes additional costs to the user. Punching tools are generally dedicated to only a specific size range of knockouts. The size range directly impacts the required output force of the tool. Thus, multiple tools may be needed for different punching operations to complete a single job. Manual devices require substantial user effort and time to complete a punch. Battery powered devices reduce the effort and time needed to make a punch, but also require greater space. Thus, battery powered devices may not be useable in limited space applications. Even if a battery powered device can be used in a particular application, there is typically reduced access to the areas surrounding the enclosure(s) where additional operations may need to be performed. Battery powered tools are also higher cost than manual options.
Accordingly, a need remains for tools and tool systems that address many if not all of these deficiencies, and which provide greater flexibility and ease of use for an operator.